thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoe Stopper
Chica and her girls flaunt about being able to stop a man whore in his tracks and make him faithful to them. Lyrics ''Iyana We in the car, we fuck slow We doin' things that the boys don't do The hoes stare, ignore that All my hoes and our kit kats can relax, yeah 1: Anaya & Nya Hoe stoppin' on my neighbor's block The sun shinin' like the littest spot Big titties make their heads go nod Ass movin' with the breeze Yeah, we big butt stars Put in the work, shake that ass and twerk Hoes in the back look like a character Keep staring cause we look ''that fly All the hoes can forget to even try ''Iyana We in the car, we fuck slow We doin' things that the boys don't do The hoes stare, ignore that All my hoes and our kit kats can relax, yeah Chica Bet you ain't never seen (hey) Bitch coochie this clean (hey) It's takin' Change's D (oh, oh, oh) I suck it daily I keep this coochie poppin' (hey) He got them knees knockin' (hey) And we they see me ridin' (oh, oh, oh) I got them hoes stoppin' We hoe stoppin' We hoe, hoe stoppin' We hoe stoppin' We hoe, hoe stoppin' We keep this coochie poppin' (hey) They got them knees knockin' (hey) And when they see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh) We got them hoes stoppin' 2: Marsha & Nya I'm sittin' on Charles's dick plus 2 Big balls are filled, but ain't blue Gag reflex suppressing for his tube Yeah I'm bougie But I throat like big girls do Sittin' peaceful in a big church, no mistake Lookin' in the mirror at my dad, won't give it up Hoe stoppin' and they lose their breath Praising dad on the right, taking dick on the left Iyana We in the car, we fuck slow We doin' things that the boys don't do The hoes stare, ignore that All my hoes and our kit kats can relax, yeah Chica Bet you ain't never seen (hey) Bitch coochie this clean (hey) It's takin' Change's D (oh, oh, oh) I suck it daily I keep this coochie poppin' (hey) He got them knees knockin' (hey) And we they see me ridin' (oh, oh, oh) I got them hoes stoppin' We hoe stoppin' We hoe, hoe stoppin' We hoe stoppin' We hoe, hoe stoppin' We keep this coochie poppin' (hey) They got them knees knockin' (hey) And when they see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh) We got them hoes stoppin' 1: Chica & Iyana This is for my baby and his fly ass fuckin' KD's And his extra big dick hangin', pussy tight, my shit elated Say oh (oh), oh (oh, oh) Fuck 'em up pussy popper Like a real hoe stopper This is for my niggas with the biggest vape systems Got that marijuana, cigar, or a cigarette Say oh (oh), oh (oh, oh) Fuck 'em up pussy popper Like a real hoe stopper 2: Charles Gon' jingle them D's Gon' jingle them D's Suck 'em up real nice Make sho' everybody take 'em One time (one time) Two time (two times) Three time (three time) Four time (four time) Gon' jingle them D's Gon' jingle them D's Suck 'em up real nice Make sho' everybody take 'em One time (one time) Two time (two times) Three time (three time) Four time (four time) Iyana We in the car, we fuck slow We doin' things that the boys don't do The hoes stare, ignore that All my hoes and our kit kats can relax, yeah Chica'' Bet you ain't never seen (hey) Bitch coochie this clean (hey) It's takin' Change's D (oh, oh, oh) I suck it daily I keep this coochie poppin' (hey) He got them knees knockin' (hey) And we they see me ridin' (oh, oh, oh) I got them hoes stoppin' We hoe stoppin' We hoe, hoe stoppin' We hoe stoppin' We hoe, hoe stoppin' We keep this coochie poppin' (hey) They got them knees knockin' (hey) And when they see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh) We got them hoes stoppin' Trivia *"Kit kats" is a play on words for vagina.